Dez Anos
by Lilith Faye
Summary: Essa fic traz relatos de alguns personagens sobre como suas vidas estão dez anos depois da Quarta Grande Guerra Shinobi contra Madara. SEM YAOI
1. Chapter 1

SHIKAMARU

Quando me lembro daquela época não posso deixar de sorrir. Assim, ás vezes, estou com meu tabuleiro de shougi quando me recordo do que aconteceu.

Sofremos bastante na época, fizemos revoluções que nunca poderiam ser imaginadas, ganhamos coisas que não podem ser tiradas de nós e também perdemos coisas que nunca poderemos ter de volta, mas mesmo assim, tenho certeza, tudo valeu a pena.

Fazem dez anos que a Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja terminou, fazem dez anos que Madara e Orochimaru foram derrotados, fazem mais de dez anos que meu sensei foi morto, também meu pai morreu naquela época como um verdadeiro herói, fazem mais de dez anos que Konoha foi totalmente destruída e voltou a se erguer como sempre faz.

Quem diria que eu seria um grande ninja reconhecido mundialmente, minha mulher ás vezes comenta isso ás gargalhadas e eu não posso deixar de rir também. Agora sou, quem diria, conselheiro da vila, O Estrategista, é de matar de rir não?

Mas, pelo menos, alguma coisa do meu plano inicial de vida ainda está de pé, tive uma filha muito bonita e um filho também. Só que minha filha não parece muito disposta a casar quando tiver idade, aparentemente vai ser uma kunoichi tão osso duro quanto a mãe e meu filho... bom... há um motivo para chama-lo de Junior, então acho que é pouco provável que ele assuma meu lugar como ninja. Mas nunca se sabe, olhem onde eu cheguei.

Sinto alguma coisa batento na minha cabeça bem forte, olho pra cima e vejo minha mulher com olhar de poucos amigo e o leque na mão.

— seu dormionhoco! Vai ficar aí rindo á toa ou vai vir almoçar? As crianças já estão esperando.

— gomen gomen, Temari-chan!

— Temari-chan, Temari-chan — saiu resmungando e gritou — venha logo Shikamaru! Nós temos um compromisso muito importante mais tarde, lembra?

Rio de novo e me levanto, faz dez anos e a vida continua.


	2. Chapter 2  O Kazekage

Já faz dez anos...

É geralmente um tempo bastante longo mas pra mim foi como se tudo tivesse acontecido ontem. As pessoas abaixo de mim, ouvindo as minhas palavras é um das coisas que eu nunca esquecerei, assim como também nunca esquecerei o sangue, a batalha, as mortes.

Foi naquela época que senti pela primeira vez que eu devia ter o Shukaku ali comigo, ele teria sido bastante útil contra os nossos inimigos, eu queria tanto ter mais poder para defender meus amigos e aliados, ainda bem que tínhamos a Kyuubi e o Hachibi.

Ser escolhido como o comandante geral do exercito da união shinobi foi uma surpresa, afinal, eu era o mais jovem, se bem que pensando agora, as outras opções também não eram grandes coisa, um explosivo, um gagá, a bêbada e a beijoqueira, sem ofensas, principalmente sobre a bêbada, digo Godaime, a opinião dela foi muito importante pra mim depois da guerra, de modo... Pessoal.

Bom, eu continuo sendo o kage, apesar do Kankurou cuidar mais da administração da vila do que eu e a Temari se mudou pra Konoha depois de conhecer o Nara. Não posso dizer nada sobre isso, afinal ele passou por mim e pelo Kankurou, com alguns hematomas, mas passou, agora eu até sinto pena dele, bem conheço a doce personalidade da minha irmã e depois que ela deu a luz a uma copia dela eu não quero nem imaginar o que o coitado sofre.

Eu também tive um filho, dizem que ele se parece muito comigo, apesar da personalidade ser idêntica a do padrinho, e isso já trouxe alguns problemas, só espero que ele cresça tão bom quanto ele.

Agora eu vejo os portões de Konoha se aproximando, já faz algum tempo que eu divido os meus dias entre Konoha e Suna, mesmo porque minha mulher e filho vivem aqui e graças a uma técnica com areia que eu desenvolvi não demoro nem um dia pra ir de uma vila pra outra, cheguei a ver uma comitiva de Suna que está vindo pra Konoha pro evento que vai acontecer, eles devem chegar daqui algumas poucas horas.

No portão eu identifico os cabelos rosados que eu tanto gosto e meu coração começa a saltar quando eu me aproximo daqueles olhos verdes tão parecidos e tão diferentes dos meus.

Abraço a minha flor de cerejeira enquanto ela diz que nosso filho está com o padrinho ajudando nos preparativos. Abraçados nós entramos na vila.

Não dá mesmo pra acreditar que fazem dez anos...


	3. Chapter 3 Rosada

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Mas bem que eu queria o Gaara e o Itachi

* * *

Eu estou nos portões da vila. As pessoas que passam me olham com respeito e eu rio internamente, quem poderia imaginar que aquela garota fraca e chorona poderia se tornar uma das melhores kunoichis da história e conselheira da vila? A maioria das pessoas que passam sabem porque eu estou ali, sabem quem eu estou esperando.

Muitas coisas aconteceram durante a guerra e depois dela, as vilas se uniram e o meu não foi o único casamento entre elas, só foi um dos mais famosos, mesmo porque eu era a pupila da godaime e companheira do herói da vila e ele era o grande general, o kazekage.

Minha aproximação com ele foi inesperada mesmo pra mim que ainda me julgava apaixonada por Sasuke, eu não sei exatamente como aconteceu, bom... talvez saiba...

Matsuri estava numa tenda, bastante ferida e ele estava lá, eu fui cuidar dela, já estava muito cansada então, afinal eu era médica e uma guerra gera muitos feridos, eu estava no meu limite e fiquei fraca, ele me amparou e... o rosto dele estava tão próximo e tão corado... os olhos dele ficaram arregalados, lembro que naquele momento a única coisa que eu pude pensar antes de ficar inconsciente foi nos olhos verdes dele me fitando. Quando acordei soube que ele tinha me levado até a minha tenda e ficado comigo o quanto pôde. Quando a guerra acabou e todos estavam comemorando ele estava num telhado olhando a lua quando eu me aproximei, nunca vou esquecer do quanto ele parecia profundo naquele momento... bom... o fato é que estamos casados, felizes e com um filho.

É meio difícil morarmos em aldeias diferentes, mas eu não podia abandonar Konoha e ele não podia deixar Suna, e já foi muito difícil convencer a Tsunade-shisou assim, imagine se ele dissesse que ia me levar com ele? E meu marido é tão amável que disse que nosso bebe é que deveria escolhesse de que aldeia queria ser shinobi, mas que preferia que ele ficasse em Konoha "vocês tem os melhores exemplos" ele disse. Eu só sei que é uma criança muito afortunada com um pai kazekage e um padrinho hokage. Se bem que a influencia de Naruto não tem sido a melhor, meu bebe começa a se parecer tanto com ele, eu quase tive um treco quando ele disse a primeira palavra "tebayo".

Entro na vila abraçada ao meu marido.

É... Já fazem 10 anos.

* * *

Aqui está mais um cap, espero que gostem, mas gostando ou não eu apreciaria conhecer a opinião de voces atraves de reviews. E Falando nisso, quero agradecer a Vivi Akemi e a Moki Chi pelos comentários, valew.


	4. Chapter 4 Sensei

Estou aqui lendo o meu icha icha enquanto Naruto coordena os preparativos pra celebração que vai acontecer. Sim, Naruto, o idiota, hiperativo, inconseqüente, barulhento, problemático e hokage Naruto. É uma realidade meio estranha, mesmo depois de todos esses anos.

O pequeno Asuma corre até mim e tenta ver o que estou lendo. O pequeno apesar de ter só dez anos já é um ninja e tanto, mas também, se trata do filho do Asuma e da Kurenai. E falando nela, acho que ela vai vir também.

Sakura e Gaara se aproximaram pra dizer oi com o pequeno Yashamaru, filho deles, que agora conta com quase três anos, ele realmente se parece muito com o pai, mas só na aparência exterior pois o garotinho não para de se mexer e falar. Eu avisei pra não deixa-lo muito tempo com Naruto, mas quem disse que me ouviram?

Logo depois deles eu vejo Shikamaru chegar com a família, Temari e a pequena Karura, que tem oito anos, reclamam sobre alguma coisa, eu sorrio quando vejo a cara de paisagem dele e do filho mais novo, Shotaro, de seis anos. É bom observar as coisas que nunca mudam.

Depois da guerra nós voltamos à rotina de sempre, exceto que, apesar de ter lutado bastante nas batalhas eu sabia que já era material antigo, finalmente os jovens tinham superado os mestres, não nego que ficava arrepiado quando via o quanto eles tinham ficado fortes.

Asuma sai de perto de mim e corre pra algum lugar, ergo os olhos e vejo que ele foi até a mãe, Kurenai parece não ter envelhecido sequer um dia, ela sorri pra mim e eu aceno de volta, o que resulta num olhar debochado de Sakura e até Gaara sorriu quase imperceptivelmente.

— eu me pergunto quando é que vocês vão assumir.

— assumir o que?

Sakura faz um gesto de desprezo.

— voce está longe de nos enganar, quando Asuma estava vivo eles não conseguiam esconder, quanto mais vocês dois.

— yare, yare, não sei do que voce está falando — sim, eu sei do que ela está falando, mas não vou entregar isso tão facilmente né?

Volto ao meu icha icha e suspiro, acho que estou ficando velho, mesmo porque...

Já fazem dez anos...


	5. Chapter 5 Fada

Olho para o jardim da mansão da família principal e suspiro, finalmente tenho um pouco de paz. Desde que otou-sama passou a liderança do clã pra mim eu sequer pude continuar saindo em missões com a mesmo freqüência que antes. Mas tudo bem, eu gosto de ficar aqui e ajudar o meu clã, apesar dele ter me desprezado e me considerado fraca por tanto tempo passaram a me respeitar depois da guerra, mesmo porque Naruto-kun me elevou bastante como um de seus companheiros de armas.

Ás vezes eu penso que ainda somos genins, que eu vou acordar e encontrar o Shino e o Kiba no portão me esperando pra irmos na próxima missão com a Kurenai-sensei, e quando eu chegasse encontraria meu pai e Neji treinando e eu faria um chá pra ele e ficaria observando-os até que viessem descansar, e o otou-sama me perguntaria se eu prestei atenção no treinamento pra aprender a ser tão forte quanto o nii-san e eu apenas sorrirei sabendo que eu nunca me tornaria mais forte do que o nii-san, pelo menos não naquele estilo de luta.

A guerra nos fez mostrar o que tínhamos a oferecer e todo o tempo que eu gastei treinando com a água não se mostrou perdido, fico triste quando penso que foi necessária uma guerra pra que o otou-san notasse que eu era forte, que eu era digna de herdar o nosso clã.

Hanabi acabou de passar correndo, vai ajudar nos preparativos pra festa. E ao lado dela vão dois boukes. Fico triste quando vejo o selo nas testas deles mas ao mesmo tempo sinto um certo contentamento por ter feito o conselho de anciões dos Hyuuga concordarem com a proibição do uso daquele selo sem um motivo muito forte, não foi uma vitória completa mas certamente foi uma evolução.

Sinto algo na minha barriga se mover e sorrio, parece que o meu bebe vai ser realmente alguém bem ativo, assim como o pai. Eu me pergunto como o meu otou-san, que já disse que vai ensinar o neto o orgulho Hyuuga, vai lidar com ele se realmente nascer hiperativo como o pai.

Lembro do fim da guerra quando ele veio falar comigo, dizendo que não podia responder á minha declaração quando Pein atacou mas que agora ele podia retribuir. Nii-san apesar de protetor, confiava cegamente nele e otou-sama não podia simplesmente dizer que o herói e provável futuro hokage não era digno da filha dele, sendo ou não jinchuuriki.

Nii-san se aproxima e me ajuda a levantar, sendo ou não ninja, com uma gravidez de quase nove meses fica meio difícil se mover.

— Arigatô nii-san.

— não é nada Hinata-sama. Vai até o Naruto?

— ele está muito ocupado com os preparativos, estava pensando em ver a Tenten e o bebe.

Ele sorriu. Mesmo hoje em dia é difícil ver o nii-san sorrindo, exceto quando se fala no recém-nascido, o pequeno Hizashi.

— ele fica maior a cada dia, certamente vai ser forte e proteger o herdeiro que está por vir.

Fecho a cara.

— voce não era bem a favor desse dever quando éramos mais jovens.

Ele parou de sorrir e passou a mão na minha cabeça num gesto fraternal.

— eu ainda não entendia a honra e a importância de protege-la Hinata-sama, e certamente o bebe que está por vir será muito importante afinal voce e Naruto são admiráveis — me olhou com seriedade — só cuide para que ele seja tranqüilo com voce, de hiperativos basta Lee, Naruto e o pequeno da Sakura.

Rimos e começamos a andar na direção da casa dele.

É... Realmente já faz dez anos.


End file.
